


𝐏𝐈𝐄𝐂𝐄𝐒 • ˢᵗⁱˡᵉˢ ˢᵗⁱˡⁱⁿˢᵏⁱ

by yoroireiner (blueflameddabi)



Series: The Pack Trilogy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueflameddabi/pseuds/yoroireiner
Summary: [ON INDEFINITE HIATUS]BOOK ONE IN THE PACK TRILOGY❝I was the only defenceless human in their Pack, and that was the reason I got kicked out of it. All because I couldn't defend myself. Nobody except Lydia tried to stop me leaving, but they stopped her before she got to me. Lydia is the only one who cares now, and that's probably never going to change.❞❝What was it like when you left the Pack?❞❝Leaving the Pack was hard at first, there were so many supernatural creatures out to get me and I had no way of protecting myself. I ended up almost getting killed once, and that was how I met my new Pack. They accepted me, even though I was just a plain old human that couldn't defend himself.❞© frosch, 2017
Series: The Pack Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121732
Kudos: 1





	1. 0.75 • Prologue

**_Word Count: 741_ **

I sit across from the young girl, watching her closely as she sets up a video camera and gets out a small pile of paper from her satchel. She is rather pretty, her strawberry blonde hair reminds me of Lydia, but that is where the similarities end. Her skin is darker than Lydia's, and her eyes are almost grey, with the smallest hint of cobalt blue in them, and she is more built than Lydia ever was. Even so, the way she carries herself and speaks reminds me of the girl I loved and lost because I loved her too much.

I lean forward and rest my arms on the table in between the girl and myself, watching her flinch slightly at my movement. I smile slightly. Of course she's scared of me. Who wouldn't be? I've done terrible things, and it seems as though my reputation has preceded me much more than usual this time. I study her small movements and my smile grows larger when I notice that she keeps shooting me wary looks every few seconds.

"You do know that you have no reason to be afraid," I say, a hint of playfulness in my voice. "I don't like to play with my food."

The girl flinches. "W-What?"

"I'm messing with you. I haven't killed anyone in a long time. You don't have to worry. You'll be fine. You have more reason to be worried about the monsters in here." I tap my head. "Not the ones you talk to."

"O-Okay. That's reassuring."

"By the way, if I had wanted to kill you, no offense, but you would already be dead."

I watch the girl as she goes pale white and her eyes just about fall out of her eye sockets. I chuckle at her response and lean back, placing my hands behind my head and relaxing. A flurry of emotions cross the girl's face before settling on determination. She sits up straighter in her seat and turns the video camera on, straightening her papers and, obviously, trying to look professional. I remove my hands from behind my head and sit properly.

It's time to begin.

"January 15th, 2130," the girl states. "Interview with Mr Stiles Stilinski conducted by Reporter Lydia Branwell. This interview will take a minimum of two hours, Mr Stilinski. Are you alright with spending a minimum of two hours answering my questions and telling me your story?"

"Please, call me Stiles," I reply, a small smile on my face. "And yes, I am alright with spending however long need be answering questions and telling you my story. Are _you_ prepared to listen to all of it, including the gruesome parts?"

"I am quite prepared, Stiles. Please begin by stating your name and age."

"My name is Stiles Stilinski and we are 1, 750 years old."

The girl - Lydia - doesn't even flinch when I mention my age. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, my dear Lydia. Do ask away."

"Why don't you start us off by explaining what happened in 2013?"

"The year I was still human, and was still in _their_ Pack. That was the year everything went wrong for me. I was being chased by a Wendigo. That's when it all started going wrong. I accidentally killed him trying to get away from him, but, of course, nobody looked at me the same or even believed me when I told them. They thought I had done it on purpose because, back then, I was just a human who couldn't protect himself.

I was the only defenceless human in their Pack, and that was the reason I got kicked out of it. All because I couldn't defend myself. Nobody except Lydia tried to stop me leaving, but they stopped her before she got to me. Lydia is the only one who cares now, and that's probably never going to change."

"What was it like when you left the Pack?"

"Leaving the Pack was hard at first, there were so many supernatural creatures out to get me and I had no way of protecting myself. I ended up almost getting killed once, and that was how I met my new Pack. They accepted me, even though I was just a plain old human that couldn't defend himself."

"Could you start your story from the day you got kicked out of your original Pack?"

"Sure, Lydia. I am Stiles Stilinski, and this is my story."

**• • • • • •**

**Hey superwolves!**

**I have decided to start a Stiles Stilinski story. I have this planned as a trilogy, so the books may be either short, or rather drawn out. Then again, in this story, I have 1733 years to write a story for.**

**This first book is just going to be Stiles as a human. The second book is going to be Void Stiles but with a bit of a twist. The third...I'm not too sure about that one yet.**

**Does anyone know the book, and movie, 'Interview with the Vampire' by Anne Rice? If you do, you can see that I have sort of copied that idea by the way I have started this story. If you don't, you should read the book _then_ watch the movie - not the other way around because you won't be able to really understand what is going on.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this story when I get into it.**

**\- Frosch xo -**


	2. 01 • Out of the Pack

**𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐬**

**I WOKE UP TO** the sound of my father rapping on my bedroom door and telling me that I needed to get up and get my ass to school before I was late. That was the first sign something was wrong. The second was that neither Scott nor Isaac had replied to my texts asking them whether or not they wanted a lift - but that didn't worry me too much.

While I waited for one of them to reply, I decided to get myself ready for school. I had a shower, a long one at that, and then got dressed in my blue jeans, black shirt and red plaid shirt. By the time I had pulled on my Converse, I had expected them to have replied. But they hadn't even read the texts. Even though that sent warning bells off in my head, I decided that they were either still asleep or had lost their phones.

I ended up going to school in my faithful Jeep alone. When I got to school, I saw Scott's bike parked next to where I usually parked my Jeep, but I didn't end up parking my Jeep there because an all too familiar Camaro was parked there. I just completely ignored that fact and grabbed my bag before heading into the school.

The day went so slow because nobody was there. Well, they were there, but they weren't really there if you get what I mean. Scott and Isaac kept having hushed conversations; Malia had dumped me the day before and was constantly looking over to me while having a conversation with Allison and Kira; Jackson was being a douche to me again, even after we sorted things out and became friends; Danny and Ethan were giving me these sad looks all day; and Lydia and Aiden weren't seen all day.

I had no idea what was going on. Not until I got a text from Derek.

_**From: Sourwolf** _ _  
_ _Pack meeting tonight at 8. Don't be late, Stiles._

To make things embarrassing it was a group text, and I could hear Jackson snickering under his breath and trying not to make his obnoxious noise any louder. I dropped my head onto my desk and Mr Harris growled something at me about 'making too much noise' and 'disrupting his classroom of learning students' when the only thing we were learning in there was how long it would take for us to fall asleep every lesson.

The lesson dragged on until the bell finally went, but, of course, Mr Harris had a few choice things to say to me before I was allowed to leave. Then I went home to deal with my drunk dad. I understand why he was drunk as that day, I mean, it was the anniversary of my mother's death, but I still don't get what was so bad about that day.

Anyway, I dealt with him and then had some pizza that had been left over from the night before. By the time I had done all that, it was almost eight, so I had to speed to Derek's loft and launch myself up several flights of stairs to reach the loft in time. I saw the open door and hurried inside, ignoring everyone's stares as I walked into the loft. I checked the time and let out a sigh of relief because I had actually gotten there before eight.

By eight, everyone in the Pack was in the loft, and they were all staring at me with varying emotions. Sadness. Regret. Smugness in Jackson's place, but I swear there was a bit of regret there too. Derek had this stone face though, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Everyone else was an open book, everyone except Derek. I could never read that man - no matter how hard I tried.

"Alright," Derek said, getting everyone's attention with a single word. "Down to business. Stiles, you're out."

That's when I felt my heart break. I had already had a feeling that this was going to happen for a long time, but I had never gotten quite prepared for it. I mean, how could you? A group of people, who have become your family at some stage, kicking you out? How could anyone get prepared for being kicked out of your own family?

I didn't cry, even though I felt like I was going to. I didn't even tear up. I just felt...empty I guess. Betrayed. Alone. I didn't even wait for Derek or Scott to explain why I was getting kicked out, I just turned on my heel and started walking away from the Pack. I was still trying to wrap my head around what had just happened and I could barely feel myself moving, I was that shocked.

Lydia was the one that broke the shock induced trance. She screamed. It wasn't a normal scream. No way. It was a banshee scream. The Pack all covered their ears and I turned around to see what had happened. That's when she started running towards me. She never made it though. Peter and Aiden grabbed her. She fought against them, but she knew that it was in vain. They were too strong, and even though she knew it, she kept on fighting.

Derek flashed his blue eyes at me and growled warningly, telling me to get moving. I responded with a glare before leaving the loft, Lydia's screams following me down to my Jeep and then half way to my house. I still haven't got them out of my head. They were full of raw emotion; primal almost. I know she never loved me like I love her, so I am still confused as to why she tried to stop me from leaving.

That night was the worst. I felt so alone. Unprotected even. With that Pack, I had had a family who would have protected me at any cost. After that thought, that's when it had hit me. They had to protect me. I was the only one in that Pack who couldn't defend themselves if it came to a fight. That's why they kicked me out. I was weak. A liability even. I was a burden to them, all of them. Even Lydia.

That night, I felt like I could die any second.


	3. 02 • Alone in the World

**𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐬**

**THE MONSTERS WERE THE** next thing I had to face.

I taught myself basic defence and a small bit of offence, but now I know that it did me no good. They had super strength. I don't know what I was thinking back then. I think it was that I had to survive no matter the cost, even though I didn't particularly want to at the time, I knew that I needed to. After everything I had been through before then was worse than being abandoned by family, and I had survived it all, so I had to survive being abandoned too.

My father knew everything that I knew about the supernatural world, so I had to tell him what had happened between that Pack and me. So I told him, and, now, I see that it was the worst thing I could have done. He overreacted. He wanted us to move to North Carolina or something to get away from the people who had hurt me, but he eventually saw that I wasn't a runner, and told me that he'd get me into some police training academy so I could fight on my own.

I went to the training academy later that month, and my father got all my school work mailed to me so I could stay on top of it. I did the school work first because I'm a smart kid, and then I allowed myself to be trained there. The routines and training sessions were hard when I first started there, but I eventually got the hang of things and started to catch up to the other trainees who had been there for longer than me.

Outside of doing my school work and all the training, I started to go to the gym. As I said before, I have no idea what was going through my head at the time other than surviving until some supernatural creature came along and killed me in my sleep. So that's what I did; I survived, I learned, I trained, and did it all over again until it became an automatic thing for me to do over the months I was there.

That training academy was actually where I met some members of my Pack, but I didn't realise it at the time and neither did they. They were training there too, trying to survive in the world just like I was. I don't think they were actually a part of the Pack at that time, but that's how we first got to know each other. After we left the academy, I only really saw them around school until we met a few years after, but there's more important things before that.

I left the academy at the end of the first year I was there. They sent me back to Beacon Hills with a letter for my father, telling him that I had been their best trainee that they had seen in a long time, and that I should become a part of the police department or the FBI when I had finished high school and college. When he read the letter, my father and I celebrated by going out for pizza and then to a bar where my father let me drink alcohol without being the legal drinking age. I was eighteen at the time, but we didn't care.

I went back to school the following Monday and felt everyone staring at me. I mean everyone. I checked my clothes for mud or grease or something disgusting but I didn't find anything, so, me being me, had no idea what they were staring at. That is, until I heard some of the sophomores talking about how 'hot' and 'good looking' I was. I didn't care what they thought though, even if it was something good, I didn't want any of them.

Then I saw Lydia. She hadn't changed a bit. Still the beautiful strawberry blonde girl I had had a crush on since third grade, and then fallen in love with when we were freshman a few years before. She had her hair out, but she had her little braid in it. She had on a pair of ripped denim jeans, a black shirt and, by the looks of it, one of my plaid shirts, along with her own pair of Converse high-tops. She looked beautiful.

She looked right at me, and I saw her face change into the most beautiful smile I have ever seen on her. She came running towards me, her hair flying everywhere, and jumped into my arms, making me drop my bag. I started to cry right then and there, just holding her close and breathing in her familiar vanilla scent that I had missed over the year that I had been gone. Then she pulled away and slapped me across the face.

"You've been gone for a _year_ , Stiles!" Lydia screeched at me. "You couldn't call or text me?! I get that you were off at some academy, but I had to hear that from your _father_ , Stiles! When you up and left I thought you were _dead_ and I was _beyond_ worried! Never do _anything_ like that _ever again_! Do you hear me, Stiles Stilinski?!"

I looked down at her and smiled. "I promise, Lyd. Never again. I swear. I should have told you but everything happened so fast that I didn't have enough time. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I was just worried. I'm so glad you're back. Nothing has been the same without you."

"How is your Pack?"

"Don't even get me _started_ on that group of psychos."

Lydia and I had every class together. She told me how Derek and Scott had been working together more on the supernatural problems, and that there had been more fights than ever before since I had left. She told me about how Peter, Erica, Boyd and Kira have almost ended up dead several times; how Aiden and her had several falling outs and eventually decided to stay apart; how Ethan got Scott to turn Danny when the human was dying; and how Isaac, Scott and Allison have sorted out a three-way relationship since they all have feelings for each other.

That was only the tip of the iceberg. There was so much more. So much in fact that Lydia ended up spending the night at my place that night and missed a meeting with her Pack, which she got her mother to cover for and tell anyone that came to 'get' Lydia that she was sick. Somehow that worked, and we spent all night trading stories about our lives for the past year. She was very interested in hearing about the training routines at the training academy, and I still have no clue why.

Then she told me that she loved me. I told her that I loved her. At that moment, everything was perfect for me. Lydia and I had confessed our feelings. Lydia was staying the night with me. Lydia and I were _safe_ for once. I confess that we didn't kiss again. At that point in time, she hadn't kissed me since she stopped my panic attack the year before. I didn't care though, I had her right next to me, and that was all that mattered.

I was happy.


	4. 03 • One Half Human

**𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐬**

**I WOKE UP HAPPY** too. I woke up in my own bed, for once, with Lydia curled up beside me, her head laying on my chest and a small smile gracing her lips. She had never looked so peaceful, or so content. I had never felt that content until that moment, but I should have known that it wouldn't last. Nothing good in my life ever manages to last more than twenty-four hours. It's a given, but I was hoping that it would.

Lydia jumped awake as the front door to my house slammed open. She looked terrified; more terrified than when she was dying. I now know why she was so terrified. It wasn't for her safety, it was for mine. She knew that whoever had possibly broken my front door meant so much harm to me. It still confuses me as to why she was more scared for me than herself. I'll never know why.

I heard these heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and I did the only thing I could manage to think of at the time - I shoved Lydia down behind my bed; in between the bed and the wall. I didn't care if I got hurt instead of her - I still don't. She has always been my main priority no matter the situation, even if it was someone else's life at stake I still made sure that she was safe first.

The next thing I remember is the door splintering. A large piece of wood, probably around thirty centimeters long, went straight into my thigh. I still have the scar. I didn't feel it though, and that was because of the adrenaline pumping through my body. Sure I felt the blood streaming down my leg, but I didn't feel the pain until after everything was over.

To this day, I still have no clue what creature that woman was. Her eyes were this bright red, but they had a strange orange hue to them, and her skin was all cracked, sort of like a dried up dam or something. She was much stronger than any Alpha werewolf I had come across at that stage, granted it was only Derek, Scott and the Alpha Pack that I had met, but Deucalion was the Demon Wolf and this creature was stronger than him.

She grabbed me by my throat and lifted me off my feet with such ease that my blood ran cold. I was only about 150 pounds, maybe a bit more, but something like that happening to you makes you want to go into hiding for the rest of your life. I couldn't move a muscle though. Her eyes hypnotized me or something. I can't really remember what happened after that, but Lydia filled me in.

The creature threw me into my wall and let out this monstrous roar. It was more primal than anything I've ever heard. Then there was a scream. Not a human scream. No. It was Lydia. The creature let out a howl of its own when Lydia screamed. It covered its ears and fell to its knees. It wasn't invincible. That much we knew. It had to have a weakness of sorts, but, even after 1733 years of searching for answers, I still have no clue what it was or what it's weakness was.

When Lydia screamed, I heard more than that creature's howl; I heard an Alpha howling. I heard _Scott_ howling. Then there were these snarls and growls all around my house. Lydia's scream had attracted her Pack here. I cursed her for it at first because I didn't want to see any of them, not after what they had done, but then I thanked her because, well, they saved my life. Again. But it wasn't a good feeling. I mean, they always had to save me before, and now they were doing it all over again.

I saw Isaac and one of the twins standing in my doorway. I still don't know which twin it was, but I have the feeling that it was Aiden. I looked out the window and saw three more of that Pack. Derek, Erica and Boyd. I have no clue where Allison, Scott, Malia, Kira, Danny, Jackson or Ethan were. I know that they were there somewhere, even if I couldn't see them. I couldn't stand the thought of any of that Pack being there, but they couldn't have been there for me of all people; they had to be there for Lydia.

The snarls got louder and the growls got more ferocious all of a sudden, and I knew that they were going to attack. It all happened so fast. Isaac and Aiden launched themselves at the creature, Derek and the others jumped in through the window and, out of nowhere, an arrow came flying in. It hits the creature right between the eyes, and it doesn't even flinch. I knew that Allison was way out of her league right then and there.

I barely paid any attention to the sound of ripping flesh and the snarls and whimpers of the supernatural in my room. I ripped the wood out of my thigh and, almost instantly, blood started pouring out. I grabbed the closest piece of clothing and tied it around my thigh, managing to stop the blood from pouring out. Then I crawled over to where Lydia was still hiding behind my bed. She was crying and shaking, but, when she saw me, she pulled me to her and started sobbing.

I don't know how long the fight went on, but, when it was over, the creature was gone and there was blood everywhere. I had fun cleaning it up over the next week or so. The wolves were healing, but too slow for their liking. Their claws and fangs were gone, but their eyes still remained their varying colours of gold, blue and red. That's when I realised that Scott was there, but I didn't move a muscle or bat an eyelid. I was still pissed at him and the rest of his Pack for kicking me out the previous year.

Scott looked right at me and his eyes blew wide. "S-Stiles?"

I just continued to stare at him.

"Where have you been? We all feared the worst!"

I rolled my eyes at him and fell back against the wall. "That's bullshit, Scott."

"How is it bullshit?"

"You kicked me out of your Pack. You obviously don't give a damn whether I live or die anymore."

"Stiles, you're my best friend!"

"And you used to be my brother, Scott. That all changed when you got rid of me."

"Stiles-"

"Stop it, Scott," Lydia hissed at him. She was so pissed at him, and I didn't really have a clue why. "Can't you see that all this arguing could be saved for when he's not _bleeding to death_?!"

That's when I realised that the blood had soaked the jacket or whatever that was around my thigh and had started to trickle down my leg again. All the wolves in the room looked directly at the source of blood and their eyes widened. The next thing I know is Aiden picking me up from the floor and carrying me out to my faithful Jeep, Lydia hurrying after us.

Aiden drove us to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, and that was the first time I had seen Melissa in over a year. Her eyes were wide with fear, but she regained her composure and directed us to the nearest room. Aiden carefully put me on the hospital bed and stepped out of Melissa's way as she pushed a trolley full of medical equipment on it over to me.

She undid the jacket from around my thigh and let out a gasp at the wound when she saw it. Even Aiden looked worried, so I knew that it was bad. Melissa cut my jeans off and threw them into the bin before cleaning the blood off my thigh so she could get a better look at it. It stung like nothing I had felt before then, but that meant that the bacteria in the wound were dying. I never looked at the wound, so I still don't know how bad it was at first.

"What happened, Stiles?" Melissa asked me, her worry barely restrained. "Was it supernatural?"

I nodded. "I have no idea what it was. I just splintered my door and threw me against a wall. Me being me, got a huge chunk of wood impaled into my body."

"You still have your humour. That's a good sign."

"Never going to lose my humour, Melissa."

She cleaned the wound and wrapped it up, telling me that I would be fine to go home in the morning to get ready for school. She told me that I was lucky that it didn't hit any major arteries or veins in my thigh, or permanently damage any of my thigh muscles. I think I would have hit her if she told me otherwise, because I needed my leg to be able to survive.

Lydia and Aiden never left my side that night.


	5. 04 • One to None

**𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐬**

**WHEN I WOKE THE** next morning, I found Lydia asleep next to me. Her head was resting on her folded arms on the bed, and she looked like she had been crying. Aiden was leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of his chest, his eyes barely open, and his head tilting to the side every couple of seconds. I could tell that he hadn't slept, and that Lydia had hardly slept while I was out cold from the sedative that Melissa gave me.

"Get some sleep, Aiden," I told him, a small smile on my face. "She'll be fine."

Aiden laughed. "I'm not just here for her. I didn't agree with them kicking you out of the Pack, and I regret not speaking up against it. You're still Pack to me."

"Thanks. Now, get some sleep, wolfy. You really need it."

"There's no other wolf or anything here to protect you two. I can't. I have to stay awake."

"Your lack of sleep is going to affect you protecting us. You'll be no use dead, Aiden."

"Stiles..."

Ethan walked into the room with Danny right behind him. "Go to sleep, Aiden. You've done enough for one day."

Aiden nodded slowly and walked over to the spare bed, almost collapsing onto it. His quiet snores filled the room and I let another small smile grace my face. It didn't last for long - both Aiden's sleep and my smile. Scott soon walked into the room and leant against the wall, his eyes trained on me. He looked more worried than I had ever seen him before, and I didn't understand why. He kicked me out of his Pack, and that meant that he shouldn't care anymore.

"What do you want, Scott?" I asked him. "To come tell me that me being unable to protect myself is the reason you kicked me out of your Pack?"

Scott gave me a hurt look at my words. "Stiles, that's not why we kicked you out. You were in danger. That creature? It came for us not even a day after we kicked you out. It saw you weren't there and threw us all around in anger before leaving. We all thought that it had gone for you and your father, and that it had killed you."

"You didn't think to call my father and _ask him_ , Scott?"

"Allison, Kira and Malia told us all that it was best that we leave your father alone. They didn't want to cause him any more hurt."

"So, only Lydia decided to go see my father and get the truth? Really, Scott?!"

It was as if she heard her name because Lydia's eyes fluttered open and she let out a yawn. She sat up and stretched, letting out these small groans. She then looked over at Scott and narrowed her eyes. She was obviously still mad, and I didn't blame her. Scott _had_ kicked me out of his Pack, and then ignored the fact that I had been bleeding out on my bedroom floor while he started an argument.

I watched her as she got up, walked over to Scott, grabbed him by the ear, and then dragged him out of the hospital room. Everyone in the room started laughing like we were a pack of hyenas. It was hilarious watching the Aiden almost fall off the hospital bed from laughing too much, and Ethan and Danny have to hold onto each other to stop themselves from falling over. They were such idiotic wolves I must say.

I heard Lydia yelling at Scott out in the hallway, and, I must say, she has a way with words. She has always had such a way with words that she could get you to do _anything_ she wanted you to do. She is a marvel. Hell, she's celestial if you will. No one will ever come close to having the charisma, intelligence and beauty that she has always had. She had such a way with words that, when Scott came back into the room, he looked like he had aged so much in so little time; like the life had been drained from him.

We had a civil conversation, and I believe that was the last time we ever really talked before we never spoke again, due to reasons that will be obvious eventually. I left the hospital with the twins, Danny and Lydia, and we never looked back at the Alpha who was already in mourning for his lost friend.

It was through no fault of mine that we fell apart. Then again, if I had of accepted the Bite from Peter back when he first offered it to me, instead of being a wimp, I do believe that I never would have been kicked out of his Pack. If I had of gotten the Bite from Peter though, I would not be here to tell you my story, and many humans may have descendants.

That single thought was a 'what if'. What if I had accepted Peter's offer to give me the Bite and give me a ninety-nine percent chance of becoming a werewolf? What if the Bite had taken and I became a werewolf? What if I became a strong enough werewolf to survive without all the training at the academy that I had endured over the past year? My head was full of 'what ifs' that day, and I couldn't shake them.

Not even Lydia could stop me from receding into my own mind and being stuck with my thoughts. Oh, she tried. She tried everything she could think of. All except one thing she swore to me she would never do again; kiss me. She swore that after she kissed me to stop my panic attack, to make me hold my breath and not be in _panic panic panic_ mode. I know she had wanted to do _something_ to help me, but she is not one to go back on her promises unless it meant life or death, and it didn't.

I was a mess every day for an entire _two weeks_ after that.


	6. 05 • Nightmare to Night Terror

**𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐬**

**MY NIGHTMARES BECAME NIGHT** terrors after that. I know what you're thinking. 'Aren't nightmares and night terrors the same thing?' The answer to that is no. Nightmares and night terrors have some major differences between them, and one is way worse than the other.

Night terrors are also known by the names sleep terrors and _pavor nocturnus_. Night terrors are considered as a parasomnia disorder. Night terrors usually occur during the first few hours of sleep where non-rapid eye movements are observable. This period of sleep is known as delta sleep. People with more delta sleep activity tend to experience more night terrors. Usually night terrors begin during the age of 3 to 12 and reduce in the adolescence. Night terrors also occur during the age of 20 to 30.

A feature of a night terror is inconsolability. A person may rise with their eyes wide open, with a panicked look upon the face. They may also sweat more than the usual and have elevated heart rate and respiration rate; sometimes twice the normal rate. In some cases, they may show motions like kicking, punching, and fleeing. The person looks as though they are awake but not. They also may not recognize the familiar faces if try to communicate and will often look confused. They may also show sleep walking at times because night terrors and sleep walking are related to parasomnia disorder.

Nightmares are basically bad, unpleasant dreams. The word originated from old English word 'mare', a mythological demon who was believed to be torturing people during the sleep. A nightmare can have physical causes and psychological causes such as sleeping in uncomfortable positions, stress, and anxiety. If nightmares occur frequently, one can end up suffering from insomnia because, after a nightmare, it is difficult to get back to sleep.

Nightmares are common in young children and most common in teenagers. A lot of people describe nightmares as re-experiencing painful events from the past. When a person experiences a nightmare, they wake up from the dream unlike in a night terror. This usually occurs when in the deep sleep during the phase where rapid eye movements occur.

My dreams turned from all the good times I had with Scott's Pack before I was kicked out, to nightmares of things like my mother dying and things that happened at the academy, and then to night terrors of things that just seemed s crazy at the time. I never knew that some of them would come true, but I wasn't really surprised when they did. Lydia had to wake me from the nightmares and night terrors.

I would yell myself hoarse during the nights when I had night terrors. I would never recognise her until she managed to calm me down ten minutes after she woke me up. She always made me tell her about the terrors, but never about the nightmares because I would always start having a panic attack.

The first night out of the hospital was the worst. Apparently it took both of the twins to hold me down so I wouldn't hurt Lydia when she was trying to wake me up. I was screaming and thrashing, lashing out at anyone who got too close to me. It took Lydia almost twenty minutes to wake me up. Well, that's what she told me later. I woke up to her screaming my name.

"Stiles!" Lydia screamed at me. "Stiles! Wake up!"

When I woke up, I was so disoriented. I punched one of the twins in the face - I later found out that it had been Ethan - and almost got Lydia in the face with my foot. Danny stopped that from happening. I'm still thanking him to this day. If I had of hurt Lydia more, I think that would have been the last straw for me at that time.

"Stiles?" Lydia asked me. "Stiles, are you okay?"

I concentrated on her voice. It calmed me down, just enough that I could understand what was going on.

"Stiles?"

"Lydia... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, Stiles. Are you okay?"

"No..."

"What happened this time?"

"You... I killed you... I couldn't stop myself..."

"It's okay. I'm still alive. I'm still here. You didn't kill me."

"It felt so real, Lyd..."

I never told her the whole truth about that night terror. I could never bring myself to because I knew that it would terrify her and make her leave me alone. I needed everyone I could get at that point, so I didn't tell her. Making her leave me would cause the twins and Danny to leave as well. I couldn't tell her, I needed her - I still do.

That night terror was the worst, and I still remember it as if it was just last night I had the terror.

I was walking down this dark hall, but there was a light at the end of it. For some reason, I didn't want that light there. So I went to kill it. When I saw it was Lydia, I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't control my own body. I kept moving towards her with a knife or something in my hand. The knife was already splattered with blood - blood from the twins and Danny I'm pretty sure.

As I got closer to her, she started screaming at me to stop. I didn't know what she was talking about until I noticed that she was tied to something and there were all these gashes covering her body. She was covered in dried blood and fresh blood, a few streaks on her face clear of blood from her tears. She was crying, and I was laughing at her begging me to stop; telling me that I wasn't myself.

I told her that it was me now, but, at the same time, it wasn't me telling her. I was screaming at her that I was sorry, but nothing was coming out of my mouth other than this hair raising laughter, and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop my own arm moving towards her and I couldn't stop myself tracing my fingers down the side of her face, watching her flinch away when I made skin contact.

Lydia started screaming at me again. "This isn't you, Stiles! Don't let him do this! Stiles, take control!"

I tried to scream at her, "I can't! I'm so sorry, Lydia! I'm not strong enough!", but none of my words came out.

"Stiles, stop him! Please! Stop him!"

Whoever was controlling my body laughed. "He can hear you, you know? He's telling you how sorry he is; that he's not strong enough to gain control. He's right - he's not strong enough. He's not coming back."

"I love you, Stiles."

"I love you too, Lydia," I breathed in my own head.

He laughed again. "He loves you too. It's pathetic really. He has loved you for so long, and seeing you with Jackson and then Aiden practically tore him in half. He tried to forget how much he loves you. Malia. That Katlyn girl, whose girlfriend was ritualistically sacrificed. He never really loved them, not like he loves you. Now, he's going to watch you die."

He stabbed her right through the heart and then his hold on my body was gone. My hand slipped off the knife and I fell to my knees in front of her, tears streaming down my face. Somehow, she was still alive, but barely. She looked right into my eyes and knew that it was me this time. She smiled at me and started crying, trying to reach out to me.

I untied her restraints and pulled her to me, holding her against my chest. I was crying and almost screaming. I had just killed the girl I love. I had just killed _Lydia_. The one girl who never deserved any of the hate and supernatural shit life threw at her. She never deserved _any_ of it, not even having to deal with Scott, Derek, Peter, Jackson and Allison before everything else happened.

"Lydia, I'm so sorry," I had sobbed, holding her closer. "I couldn't stop him."

Lydia looked up at me with kind eyes. "It's okay, Stiles. He was stronger than they knew - than _you_ knew. None of this is your fault."

"I killed your Pack, Lydia. This is my fault."

"No. Stop. Don't blame yourself for _any_ of this. It's all okay now."

"Lydia.."

"I love you, Stiles."

"I love you too, Lydia."

She died crying. She died _in my arms_. She died so young; too young in my opinion - they all did - and it was all my fault. I had killed Scott, Derek, Malia, Kira, Cora, Jackson, Peter, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, Allison and now Lydia. I was a murderer. I was a monster. I knew that it was the final straw. I had to stop that from anything like that ever happening again. Just as I was about to, I woke up to Lydia screaming my name.

I don't know what I'd do without her some days.

**• • • • • •**

**Hey superwolves!**

**Before I get _any_ further in this story, I should mention that there is going to be some Stydia, but that this is _not_ a Stydia fanfiction. I have plans to write an actual Stydia fanfiction, but this is not it.**

**Also, the information on the difference between nightmares and night terrors is from:**

[ **http://www.differencebetween.com/difference-between-night-terrors-and-vs-nightmares/** ](http://www.differencebetween.com/difference-between-night-terrors-and-vs-nightmares/)

**\- Chey xo -**


	7. 06 • Some Nights, Some Days

**𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐬**

**SOMETIMES THE DAYS WERE** way worse than the nightmares and night terrors. The memories that would suddenly hit me out of the blue were the worse, especially when they caused me to have a panic attack. I don't think anyone liked seeing me like that, let alone hearing my heart pounding a million miles an hour with their super hearing. Those weren't the worst back then, they hadn't gotten to the worst - they didn't until years later.

It was either Lydia or one of the twins that ended up having to break me out of the memories. Most of the time I wouldn't go to hurt them out of instinct, but I'm glad that the times I did lash out, that it was one of the twins. I knew that they would heal, being werewolves and all, but I knew that Lydia wouldn't heal as quickly. She was only human, and she couldn't protect herself as well as she could later on. She had to learn how to protect herself, or she would have died before her time.

Some nights, I wouldn't have any dreams at all. Some days, I wouldn't have flashbacks. Those days, I could function properly and could train with the twins and Danny, trying to keep in shape so I could at least attempt to protect myself if anything tried to kill me. As I said before, it was a ridiculous thing I was doing, but I don't regret doing any of it. I mean, that training has saved my life hundreds of times in the past thousand years, and I am still thanking that academy and my friends for helping me.

There is one day from those two weeks that I remember vividly. Too vividly for my liking. It was the day that Scott decided to visit me. Bad choice on his account because I was angry that day, and I wasn't ready to put up with him and his shit. I lost my cool at him, what remained of it anyway, and I wasn't really there. I mean, I knew what I was doing, but it all went so fast and I couldn't really control myself. Anyway, I should expand on that.

Scott turned up at my father's house and found me out the back, throwing punches at Ethan and actually landing them as I knew where his weak spots were. Scott stood there just watching Ethan and I with wide eyes until our spar was over, and I didn't realise he was there until I went over to where Lydia was sitting and wiped the sweat off my face.

"You need to work on your defence," I said, laughing at the Beta. "Your offense is perfect, but the defence isn't. Give me a bit and I can - Scott."

As soon as I had said his name, Ethan, Aiden and Danny had gone on high alert. They were just about glaring at their Alpha, and so was Lydia. Scott barely reacted at their harsh gazes, but flinched when he met my hardened gaze. He still believed me to be his friend back then, but that changed as soon as I joined my new Pack. Anyway, he was still shocked from the sparring session, but there was something else in his eyes.

"What do you want, Scott?" I asked, anger filling my voice. There was no way I was going to be nice to him. "You better have a good reason for turning up unannounced."

Scott looked down. "I wanted to see if you were doing alright. You have been looking like a mess lately."

"As you can see, I am doing just fine today. That's not even the reason you came here, is it? You wanted to spy on me to see if I was still alive. Why do you even care, Scott? I'm no longer in your Pack, so you have no need to protect me. Was I ever even in your Pack? I mean, hello, I was treated like a liability, like I was a loose end that needed tying up, like I was just a weight on all of your shoulders. Was I just that?"

"You're my best friend. Stiles, you're my brother. Of course you weren't any of those. How can you think that? That's all a bunch of bullshit. What are you even saying?"

"I'm saying that I've had enough of you and your little Pack following me around and keeping tags on me. Did you really think I wouldn't notice? No. Don't you dare glare at them. They didn't tell me anything. They can't when they're given an order. Can they? I mean, come on, Scott, how pathetic can you really be? I don't give a damn what you do, as long as it doesn't involve me."

I knew I had said too much when his eyes went red. He launched himself at me, leaving his torso wide open. I changed my tactics and faked a swing at the head, making him raise his defence. I landed my blow in his solar plexus and he doubled over. I then brought my hands down on the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground with a grunt. He struggled to get back up, but I allowed him to get onto his knees before I went for another attack. I brought my knee up and smashed him in the nose, making his head fly backwards, taking his body with it.

He landed on his back, blood pouring out of his healing nose, and let out a small groan. I walked over to his prone form and glared down at him, meeting his red eyes. He moved too quickly for me all of a sudden and the next thing I knew, I was being shoved against the wall of my house, his hand wrapped around my throat and a snarl leaving his mouth. I broke out of my daze and did the only thing I could think of, I kneed him right where it hurt the most.

At that, he let go and fell to his knees again. I kicked him in the face this time and he fell backwards, not making any move to get up or fight back. He looked like his old self just laying there, he looked like he did after his first lacrosse training session; his nose broken and his lips split in several different places. For some reason, he wasn't healing himself, but I didn't care. All I cared was that I had finally taken care of what I had wanted to for over a year.

"I don't care if you're a True Alpha, Scott," I said, walking back over to the wolves and Lydia. "All I care is that you let me be, and let me live my life how I want to. I don't care if you want a rematch, or if you choose to attack again right now. I just want you to remember that I knocked you down twice in ten minutes, and that I won't hesitate to do it again."

Scott looked up at me with broken eyes. "Stiles..."

"No, Scott. Go home. I don't want to see your face right now. I really want to rip you apart limb by limb right now, so it's best that you leave. If I ever feel like I want to talk, I'll send a message."


	8. 07 • An Accident?

**𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐬**

**I MET MY NEW** Pack the next day at school. Well, I met the leader of my new Pack anyway. His name is Theo. Theo Raeken. I remember him from fourth grade, and he looked so different that day. I guess that's what happens after about ten years of not seeing someone - they grow up and change in a lot of ways. Still, I didn't trust him for a second. Not a single second, not until he and my new Pack saved my life. A lot happened between us before that thought.

Anyway, I was walking down the corridor, alone for a change, when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Back then I was jumpy and paranoid, and I let my instincts take over in a lot of situations. So, you can guess what happened quite easily. I spun around and punched him in the face. No, I barely touched him. I didn't knock him out. I mean, I barely grazed the guy that day, but he still fell on his ass.

"Oh my god," I said, helping him up. "I didn't mean to do that. I am so sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you and scared you like that," Theo said, wiping the blood off his lips. "Sorry about that, Stilinski."

"Wait. How do you- Theo?"

"Yep. Nice to see you again, Stiles. It's been what? Eight, nine years?"

"Something like that. What brings you back to Beacon Hills?"

"I came back for a Pack."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "A what?"

Theo looked at me with wide eyes. "Damn. I didn't mean to say that."

"The Pack here will kick you out without a second thought. So don't even bother."

"You know about the supernatural?"

"Hunters, Banshees, Kanima, Alphas, Betas, Omegas, the Alpha Pack, the Deadpool, and even the Wild Hunt. Although they haven't been through here. Yet. So, what the hell are you, and what is the real reason you're here?"

Theo scratched the back of his neck and gave me a sheepish look. "I'm a werewolf. I got turned a couple months back by some rogue Alpha, but, by the time I had found him, one of his Beta's had killed him and become the Alpha. He didn't want me in the Pack so I listened around for news of a Pack. I thought I was imagining it when I heard that Scott McCall was turned and became a True Alpha."

"And the reason you're here?"

"I do want a Pack, Stiles, but I also want a family. You see, my parents are dead and I've got no one."

"How'd you get back into school without your father's signature? It's impossible unless you did it illegally. So, did you?"

"I had no choice. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want to cause any trouble."

True to his word, Theo didn't cause any trouble that day, or any until the day I joined his Pack. That day at school, I pushed my instant distrust to the side and got to know the Theo he had turned into since fourth grade. Surprisingly, he hadn't changed as much as I had originally thought. He still liked the same things and loved to mess around with people - just minor pranks and such. Theo and I had the majority of our classes together, and I could see how Scott hated me hanging around Theo.

Another strange thing happened that day. I noticed that Scott hadn't healed from our fight the previous day. His nose was broken and he had two black eyes from it, also, he walked with a slight limp so I guess that his tailbone must have been hurting like a bitch. Either that or it was the more prominent area at the front. I still have no clue what it was, and I'm not sure if I ever will know. I always had the chance to ask the twins or Lydia, but I couldn't really care less at any stage in my life - not even now.

That afternoon was just the twins and I for a change, Lydia was out with Allison, Kira and Cora. That was the one afternoon I needed her most back then though, and she wasn't there. I needed her most that day because half of my old Pack decided to show up and start a fight that I had to do on my own. The twins couldn't even help me, and I sure as hell needed them too that day, but they were ordered by Scott to not help me.

They showed up out of the blue and I instantly knew that something was about to happen. The funny thing is, it was only Scott's Pack that was there. Isaac, Boyd and Erica were nowhere to be seen, and neither was Derek, but the entirety of Scott's Pack were there - excluding Allison, Kira and Lydia of course.

"Scott, what are you doing?" I asked, my eyes flickering from one Pack member to another. "This is no game to be played. Stop this."

Scott chuckled. "Oh, this is no game, Stiles. You have started a war. A war between a Pack and a human. How do you think this is going to end?"

"Scott, don't do this. You aren't this person."

"Oh, but I am. You see, Stiles, this is who I am when you turn you back on me!"

Scott and Isaac launched themselves at me and then everything happened so quickly. Malia's fist hit me on the side of the head, Scott's hit my abdominal area, and mine barely managed to deflect a little of Malia's blow. Jackson and Peter went for their attacks next, and the next thing I remember is flying into the side of my house and landing on the ground with pain exploding around my body every time I tried to move. Some girl came at me. I had never seen her around the Pack before, so she must have been new.

Her eyes were the same orange of that monsters and her lips were purple, but that's where the similarities ended. This girl was about my height and had brilliant blue hair. Her eyes weren't the same as the monsters, this girl's eyes were fully orange and seemed to be full of fire. I found that out the hard way as she kicked me in the stomach and left me with a lovely burn, which I still have a scar of to this day.

They all got more hits on me before Theo turned up. He threw the girl like a rag-doll into Jackson and Peter, and then turned on Isaac and almost ripped the Beta's heart out. Instead of doing so, he pitched Malia at Scott and sent the two flying quite easily. After that, he ran to me and picked me up, being mindful of my gushing wounds and broken bones. He ran to the hospital and I instantly saw Melissa running towards us.

"Stiles!" Melissa cried, yelling for them to get a stretcher. "What happened?"

Theo looked between us. "Bullies. That's all."

I coughed and shook my head. "Wolves... Scott's Pack... Derek... Nowhere... Find him..."

Melissa nodded. "Mr..?"

Theo met her gaze. "Theo. Theo Raeken."

"Theo, I need you to go find Derek Hale. He owns a house out on the Preserve, but also a loft in town. You need to check both places, and avoid my son's Pack while doing so."

Theo put me down on the stretcher when it arrived and I gripped his arm tightly, causing him to wince slightly. I pulled my hand away and saw blood on both my hand and his forearm. He must have noticed my look of worry because he smiled reassuringly at me and nodded his head.

"Find Derek," I ordered, my sight and voice failing.

Theo lightly squeezes my hand. "I will. We will be here when you wake up."

"Thank...you..."

Theo saved my life that day, and I have never forgotten that.


	9. 08 • I Think Not

**𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐬**

**TRUE TO HIS WORD,** Theo was there when I woke up - and so was Derek and his Pack.

They all looked like I had died right in front of them, and, according to Melissa, I apparently had done just that - three times. Their eyes were tied and their faces were drawn with exhaustion, their skin pale and slightly sunken. They looked like they hadn't eaten in days, or even weeks. I mean, I wasn't that important to them - I was just a human.

Derek was the first one who noticed I was awake and was instantly by my side. "Stiles. Hey, you're okay. No one is here to hurt you."

My eyes flew around the room and landed on Theo. "What happened? What was she?"

"Deaton thinks she was a mage of sorts, but not just an ordinary one. She radiates too much supernatural energy for that, and none of us can pinpoint what she is exactly or what relation she has with Scott."

Ethan, Aiden, Danny and Lydia ran into the room, their eyes frantic and their hearts beating wildly. They see my open eyes and just about collapsed to the ground in relief, Lydia almost doing it but Aiden catching her just in time and placing her on the end of my hospital bed. The twins and Danny pulled some more chairs in from the waiting room and sat on them, their eyes pinned on Theo.

"I know what she is," Lydia breathed, her eyes shut as she regains her breath. "She is an Erinyes, or a Fury, but not completely like the ones from Greek Mythology. She is like a part of a subgroup of the species. She is still dangerous though."

"Is there more of them?" Theo asked. "I mean, according to Greek Mythology there are three of them."

"There is, but I have spoken to them. They don't agree with what their sister is doing. They aren't as bad as the myths make them out to be. They are peaceful beings unless provoked by humans or other supernatural beings. With Sarah, the one who attacked you, she has always hated humans and will use any excuse to harm or kill them."

"How do we kill a Fury?" I asked.

"You don't," a girl said, walking into the room with another girl. "You can't kill us, and there is no way you can get close enough to Sarah to kill her."

Their brilliant orange eyes sent waves of anger through me, but then I noticed the different colours of their lips. They were completely different to the girl who had attacked me. The one who had spoken had brilliant red lips, and the other had a pastel pink colour. The differences ended there - their hair was the same length and colour, and the entire body was the same as each other's.

"Let me rephrase," I said. "How do we defeat a Fury? Like, as in, knockout or nullify."

The Fury with the red lips chuckled. "We have one weakness; ashwagandha."

Lydia looked at the Fury with narrowed eyes. "What is ashwagandha?"

"Ashwagandha is also known as Indian ginseng, poison gooseberry, or winter cherry," I explained, gaining everyone's attention. "It is a plant in the Solanaceae or nightshade family. It actually makes sense."

"Does it have any side effects on humans?" Aiden asked, his eyes flickering between Lydia and myself.

"The root and berry are used to make medicine. It has a lot of uses. But so far, there isn't enough information to judge whether it is effective for any of them. It is used for arthritis, anxiety, insomnia, tumors, tuberculosis, asthma, leukoderma, bronchitis, backache, fibromyalgia, menstrual problems, hiccups, and chronic liver disease. Ashwagandha is also used as an "adaptogen" to help the body cope with daily stress, and as a general tonic. Some people also use it for improving thinking ability, decreasing pain and swelling - such as inflammation, and preventing the effects of aging. It can be applied to the skin for treating wounds, backache, and one-sided paralysis - which is called hemiplegia."

"So, nothing bad."

"Unless you eat it," the red-lipped Fury replied.

They continued bickering between each other about how the herb would affect both Furies and humans - as well as a Beta or an Omega. So, a Chimera like Theo will be safe from it, and so will former Alpha's like Peter, Derek and the Twins - not to mention Kitsune like Kira and her mother. That left the rest of us vulnerable to its effects.

Theo walked over to me. "How are you feeling?"

I chuckled. "Like I got burnt by a kick."

"Did you?"

I pulled my shirt up and showed him the third - almost fourth - degree burn.

"Damn, Stiles." He placed his hand on my wound and his veins turned black. "How are you mobile? This is so much pain."

"I've had worse."

The red-lipped Fury walked over to us with her sister in tow. "We are deeply sorry for Sarah's actions. We wish we could have stopped her before this happened, but we arrived too late."

I smiled. "It's alright..."

"Oh! I'm sorry. We didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Valarie, and this is my sister Indra."

"It's alright, Valarie. I will live. This is nothing compared to what happened at the training facility."

My eyes blew wide as soon as I realised what I said, and I slapped my hands over my mouth. I watched the colour drain from Lydia's face, and how wide Theo's eyes went. The twins looked at me in shock, and I saw Derek's eyes flash blue for a split second. Poor Danny didn't realise what I had said until Ethan whispered something in his ear.

"Stiles," Lydia said slowly. "What do you mean?"

I knew I was screwed.


	10. [ author's note • 01 ]

**Hey superwolves!**

**I have absolutely nothing for this story at the moment. I am so sorry. I am trying so hard to do something with it, but my imagination stream is running dry right now for this.**

**Thank you all so much for 1K+ on this story.**

**This one is really slow and stretched out, and it's different from everything else I am writing at the moment. All those are rather fast paced and have a good plot with twists and turns, and this one is slow with like nothing interesting about it at the moment.**

**I am trying, you guys. I swear. This story is going on an indefinite hiatus until I have _something_ for this story. I am so sorry.**

**\- Frosch xo -**


	11. [ author's note • 02 ]

**Hey superwolves!**

**As you can tell, I am editing this story in order to start writing it again while I am trying to figure out how to continue writing 'The Devil Within' and 'The Hunter's Mate' - as well as 'Glass Shards' and 'Dynasty: The Burgundy Fires', which are two of my newer books. So, feel free to go and check them out!**

**Also, thank you all so much for 11K. It is unbelievable. Honestly, it means so much to me that people are enjoying this story - even when there is next to nothing in this book as of right now. I am working on it though!**

**So, yeah. Keep an eye out for actual updates to this story. :)**

**\- Frosch xo -**


End file.
